The present invention relates to a door glass weather strip for automobiles, where a glass-holding member and a bend lip are coupled respectively with the outer circumferential side and the inner circumferential side of an outside wall surface of a mounting base member, and the weather strip is mainly installed on the roof side of a door sash.
From the viewpoints of improvement of the fine appearance at closing state of the door glass and reduction of the air resistance or the wind-cutting sound during high speed running or the like, door glass weather strips in recent years are required to be flush with the door outside surface (the door sash outside wall surface) wherever practicable. For example, a weather strip as shown in FIGS. 1-2 is on the market as that to meet the above requirement.
A mounting base member 1 is provided with engaging foot portions 2, 3 respectively engaged with both sides of a rail 22 of a door sash 21. A glass-holding member 6 and a bend lip 11 are coupled respectively with the outer circumferential side and the inner circumferential side of an outside wall surface of the mounting base member 1.
The glass-holding member 6 is composed of an outside wall portion 7 which is nearly flush with the sash outside wall surface 23 at the mounting state of the glass-holding member 6 to the door sash 21, i.e., when the engaging foot portions 2, 3 of the mounting base member 1 are engaged with the rail 22, a support wall portion 8 which connects and supports the outside wall portion 7 to the mounting base member 1, and a seal wall portion 9 disposed between base portion of the support wall portion 8 and top end portion of the outside wall portion 7, so that peripheral portion of the glass G is sealed and held.
The bend lip 11 performs actions to press and seal the inside surface of the glass G. the bend lip 11 is usually claviform for the purpose of preventing wrinkle generation at the outside skin and for the benefit of the seal property, and is made of sponge rubber for the benefit of the seal property.
In the weather strip, the seal wall portion 9 of the glass-holding member 6 and the bend lip 11 are usually made of sponge rubber, and other parts, i.e., the mounting base member 1 and the outside wall portion 7 and the support wall portion 8 of the glass holding member 6 are made of solid rubber. More specifically, rubber materials such as EPDM or CR, in both solid compounding and sponge compounding forms, are prepared, and the weather strip is molded by means of two-color extrusion or the like.
When the weather strip of above-mentioned construction is installed on an actual automobile and the glass G is elevated for the full closing, as shown in FIG. 2, the outside wall portion 7 of the glass-holding member 6 flexes towards inside and the top end 7a of the outside wall portion 7 is pinched between the seal wall portion 9 and the peripheral surface of the glass G, whereby the normal sealing state, i.e. the prescribed sealing function, shown by dash-and-dot line is not obtained and the fine appearance may be spoiled.
The reason is presumed in that since the bend lip is made of sponge rubber having a small modulus in comparison to solid rubber and hence a large elongation (if the bend lip 11 is claviform, the base portion is relatively narrowed and this tendency becomes more significant), the top end of the bend lip 11 may be grasped between the peripheral surface of the glass G and the seal wall portion 9 before the peripheral surface of the glass G abuts on the seal wall portion 9, and if the glass G is further elevated while in the grasped state, the seal wall portion 9 is bent inward and the outside wall portion 7 is pulled to flex towards inside. In order to eliminate this problem, the distance 1 between the top end 7a of the outside wall portion 7 of the glass holding member 6 and the top end of the bend lip 11 at free state may be enlarged. However, since the outside wall surface of the mounting base member 1 is exposed therethrough, this construction is not favorable from the viewpoint of fine appearance. The distance 1 is usually made to be 1-4 mm so that the mounting base member 1 scarcely is exposed therethrough.